The Night a Star Lost Its Shine
by tigerlilyevans
Summary: This is my first fic, please review and be nice :)
1. Default Chapter

The Night a Star Lost It's Shine  
  
Note from the author: This story is about my made-up character, Taylor. He is the future grandson of Haruka, Michiru, Serena, and Darien. In other words, he is Rini's brother and Faith's son. Please review after you are finished. This is my first fic, so be nice. Disclaimer: No, I don't own SailorMoon or Michal. I do own however, Kati and Taylor. A young blonde-haired boy, about the age of five, ran into the castle. He was covered from head to toe in mud and dirt. His mother was too busy talking with and advisor and her sister-in-law. "But he is so young! Why do you insist on taking his childhood away while all the other children in the palace go free?!" Rini sighed, she knew it would be hard, but she didn't think it would be this difficult. "He needs to learn how to fight and defend his kingdom while he is young. He is the oldest, so he will be ruler." Taylor's mother, Queen Faith, frowned. It tore her heart in two, but she gave in. "When will he begin and when may I go get him back?" The advisor looked at a piece of paper and replied "He will begin at age 5 and end on his 17th birthday" Faith was ready to cry, but refused to show it. "If it must be done." His birthday rolled around quicker than it had in the past 4 years. Poor Taylor didn't know about his training until his mother told him to go to the stables. She hugged him and sent him off with a smile on her face. After he left however, she fell to her knees the sobs racked her body. Kato, her guardian and best friend walked up to her. Beside him, is his son, Kati. They talk and then walk into the castle together. Months went by followed closely by years. He had been dropped in the middle of nowhere with nothing but enough food to barely sustain his life. No blankets to warm him while its cold, no lighter clothing for the summer. His food supply began to diminish. The young lad now knew what hell was like. He decided to make the best of it and started training. He did flips, twists, spins, and combinations of maneuvers never seen before. On his 17th birthday, Taylor fell to the ground. He had no food, he had been going on one piece a day for 7 weeks, but that ended about 3 weeks ago when there was nothing left. He had no water. To make the already dreary matter worse, the golden-haired prince was ill. Death was knocking on his door, and he was about to open it when the sound of horse's hooves hitting the dirt called him out of it. The riders were Faith and a black and silver-haired boy named Kati. Kati and Faith jumped from their horses and pulled Taylor upon them. They rode off in a blaze to get him to the infirmary. Once they got there, Queen Rini, and the advisor from before met them. That advisor took it upon himself to talk to Prince Taylor. His name was Michal. He walked into the room and told him bluntly, "Now that you are ill, you can not rule the palace. Of coarse, you were never meant to in the first place. You were supposed to die, which would have been better for you!" with that, he left the room. Those words cut his heart much deeper than a dagger ever could. That night was the night a star lost its shine. 


	2. Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End Note: Taylor is my made- up character. He is the grandson of Haruka and Queen Serenity. His father was Rini's brother and his mother is Faith. Kati is his guardian; he is a black wolf with silver paws. Please enjoy the story. Kati sighs and puts his head on his paws. His black fur ruffles with the steady wind as he gazes at the sky. He rarely sees his father or the Queen of Uranus for that matter. That's when it happened. Like a flash the world as Kati knew it was at an end. They came from the sky like shooting stars, except not as pretty. Kati quickly jumped up and transformed into his human form. He ran to help the Uranian Castle, but then stopped and remembers something important..Prince Taylor. Taylor's teal eyes narrowed and his aura brightened. He unsheathed his sword and jumped down from his training arena. Around him, there were hundreds of Nega warriors standing ready to attack. There were only twenty knights left, the rest had been sent to the Negaverse and never seen again. Prince Taylor thought of calling for help, but then thought about the other planets and how they were probably under attack. There was only one person that could help them now.Kati. Quickly, the black with silver tipped haired young man ran to the teleporter. When he got there, he took off for the Moon Kingdom. Taylor and Kati stood back to back, sabers raised and ready. They charged, slashed, spun, threw blasts, and finally hacked through the army. Neither was injured, since they watched each other's back and moved as one. Soon, there was only one nemesis left.Beryl herself. They followed her through sense and teleported to where she was, which was at the Time Stream. They get ready and try to defeat her. She soars over to them and slashes at them. She also blasts them back. Beryl pushes them so hard; Kati turns back into a wolf! The woman holds her hand out in front of Taylor and Kati does the only thing he can do. He lunges at her and bites down hard on her arm. She looses the blast and kicks the ebony pelted wolf in the ribs! Kati flies through the air and lands in the time stream. Taylor soon joins him in the air, and as he flies, he watches his time get turned into dust. Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon, I wish I did. I do own Taylor and Kati though ( 


End file.
